Knife
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Random oneshot based heavily on the song, "Knife" by Rin, Len, And Miku. Len is possessed by a demon sword, and Rin sets off to find him. On her journey, she meets Miku who falls in love with her. Wanting to protect Rin, she's willing to fight, even if it means risking her life. Barely any pairings. Read & Review !


_**Oneshot to the song '"Knife", starring Rin, Len, and Miku.**_

_**Enjoy!xx.**_

Images of their childhood flashed across her mind. Things she had pushed back came back to her, making her cringe. It was a while ago that he had run off with the demon sword, but the memory still lingered. Feeling her discomfort, she shifted in the small sleeping bag. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she tried to get some precious sleep.

But not tonight, no. She had to keep pushing on- she knew this. It was either that, or death. Seeing as she had to not only had to care for herself but someone else, too, she decided that break time was over.

"Miku, c'mon. Let's cover this land before daybreak," she said in a hushed whisper to her almost-sleeping friend. Miku groaned and sat up, clad in a half-sleeved bra-like shirt that stopped after her breast line. Floral print laced itself in her clothing. A bandage from their previous battle was wrapped around her torso, and one covered her left eye. Her pants consisted of a red scarf, wrapped around her waist and a slit skirt, revealing almost all of her legging covered leg.

"Rin, can't we just stay for five more minutes?" She whined. Rin glared at her. She was already dressed in a white vest-like shirt that exposed bare arms. The zipper tugged just below her bra line, showing her black-laced bra. The shirt descended into her shorts that were held up by a big black wore a black choker around her neck, but it was partly hidden by the big collar of her vest. Under her short shorts, her black lace of her laggings showed, just stopping mid-thigh.

"No."

They packed up their belongings and began heading east, across the rocky mountains, and to the boy with the demon sword.

Yes, he had been gone for a while. Rin knew this because he ran away from her, in search for the demon sword. To him, it was just a sword. He thought it would make him stronger so he could protect his love- Rin. She remembers it like yesterday. A single tear slid down her pale cheek at the memory, but she stopped it before Miku saw it.

But Miku did see it, and she hated it. She was the only one that was there for Rin in her darkest moments, and yet all Rin seems to care about is finding that boy. It made her blood boil, but she convinced herself that she wasn't going to be jealous. She's with Rin, afterall. She had found Rin on her way to a store. She got lost, and fortunately for her, so was Rin. After befriending eachother, they decided to set off after Len, Rin's lost lover.

Rin was determined to help Len. Miku heard Rin cry, every night, about this situation. She wished Len was never born. She wished it was her instead. But Miku knew that thinking about htese things would effect their journey. Rin suddenly stopped walking, and Miku bumped into her accidentally. "We're here," she spoke softly, making Miku strain her ears just to hear her. Upon hearing what Rin told her, she looked up to see an old shrine. This was definately where the Demon Sword was, her own sword rattled in it's case on her hip. "Gekkou" it was called, it's name coming from the ability it had to gain power from the moonight.

There the two girls stood, orange autumn leafs flying around them due to wind. Miku stared, waiting for Rin's reaction. Rin simply walked to the stairs of it, looking at it curiously up and down. Finally, she opened the sliding doors and stepped in. Miku was about to follow a beloved, when a voice spoke out to her.

"If you wanna touch me, leave everything behind and come here," it spoke, it's voice slightly deep and alluring. A male with yellow eyes stood in the shadow of a maple tree. True, she knew who he was, but she pushed his alluring features behind her mind and set one goal: To kill him. She'll finally show Rin her love by taking away the one who hurt her.

She grasped her katana, unseathing it and held it at her side casually. He smiled lopsidedly, forming a menacing glare. Miku swore on her life that she would protect Rin. It was her wish, even if that wish would be her last. "Tonight is the night I will cut off the evil link of fate I set free," she said, bracing herself to pounce like a cat.

She lunged forward, lifting her sword to her shoulder, ready to aim. He deflected her strike with a mere flisk of his wrist. His long hair fell to his hips and his yellow eyes were fixed on Miku's dark green ones. Miku fell in love with the girl who suddenly appeared. For the beloved girl, she would set out on a journey to seek for the boy. She protected the girl. That was her priority.

The memory was lost. To take back the lost memory, they seek for the boy. They seek for the only clue of the memory. The trees rustled around them, petals of dying flowers brushing along with the wind. In a frozen moment, a breath stuck in place along with the spatter of a certain girl's blood.

Miku jumped back clumbsily, barely missing the Demon Sword. One more inch, that was all it took. One more inch and she'd be critically hurt. She fell to her knees and slumped over in pain. She took a blow from her shoulder, the crimson blood flowing out like water in a river. It was then when she realized she couldn't win. He took a breath before holding the Demon Sword to his side again, going in to stab her through the stomach.

"No!" A blonde girl yelled, running from the shrine. It was too late. Miku had been stabbed through the heart, and instantly died on impact. Rin's body racked with sobs that were held in. Her best friend, lover, and maybe even sister had just been killed, right in front of her, and she wasn't fast enough to stop it. Rage burned in her heart.

She knew what she had to do. She also knew she didn't have the courage to do it. she thought she wasn't strong enough. This was the first time she had even seen him in about six years, and she would have to kill him. Such a cruel world it is, isn't it? The lost memory wouldn't return after all. She couldn't relive those fond moments, after all. No, not after that.

"C'mon, girl. If you wanna be with me, come, let's share ourselves together," he said cockily. She felt another tug at her heart. Is this what MIku felt when she talked to him? No, surely not. He and Rin had too much history to be as cocky as this. She envisioned Miku still standing by her side and kissing her, guiding her through the mountains and fighting off ambushes. She remembered Miku protecting her. Speaking of Miku, her body still lay motionless on the dirt ground. Something lured Rin into Len. A push of some sort, maybe it was the Demon Sword.

Next thing Rin knew, she was right infront of Len, their chests pressing together, his belts itching her stomach. One embrace, maybe that's what it took. One embrace and she would die willingly next to Miku's side. She waited a second before wrapping her half-dead arms around him. He was rigid and hard, like a stone. She felt his muscles tense. She hoped, deep down, that he would feel this. It was just the Demon Sword on the outside. Len was on the inside.

This caught him off-guard. He also wanted to embrace her, but the Demon Sword kept him from it. His body moved against his will. "Len" gripped his sword with one hand, using the other to push her off of him. She was fast, unseathing her sword and holding it against him, too.

This time, she wouldn't be late.

A sharp intake of air, a letting go of a breath. A flick of a wrist, a whoosh of the wind. Both swords struck, one in her side and one in his navel. She winced, but refused to let go of him. Still embracing eachother, the pitiful pair fell to the ground, entangled. He was still grinning, even though Rin could tell he was in pain. Yellow eyes locked on her own yellow eyes. His eye color flickered. Yellow, blue, yellow, blue. The mask rattled on the top of his head.

Before thinking, she ripped it off with a snap and threw it on the ground. Moving backwards, she inched his sword out of her, also swiping hers out of him. She hissed when it finally came out, a thick trail of blood following it. Holding her wound, she tried to crawl to the mask.

Reaching it, she hit it hard with the handle of her sword, breaking it in half. Len's smirk grew wider, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Standing up, she stumbled. Passing Miku's corpse on her way over to him, she cried silently.

"You wanna die, girl?" He hissed. She nearly growled at his role in the situation.

"You left me all alone for six years, killed my girlfriend, and now you're asking me if I want to die? Well, what do you think, Len?" She breathed his name long and hard, putting as much venom in it as she could. He only twisted his face in disgust with her, giving she said his name. His real name. The Demon Sword was not very happy with that. He moved, raising his sword to strike her. She clapped her hands down on it right before it hit her dead-on in the face. Everything she wanted didn't matter now. He applied more pressure. More and more, then she couldn't hold it. The second she let go, she tried to run but it hit her in her shoulder, just as it had for Miku.

Grasping her side and her shoulder, she made her way over to her dead lover. If Rin were to die, she wanted to die next to Miku, so they could be together until the wind carried them to the afterlife. She knew that was what Miku would want. She lied next to Miku on her side that wasn't wounded, facing the bloodied corpse and cried all the tears she had.

He neared her, aiming the Demon Sword down towards her and struck her in the side again. She was definately in pain, having both sides and a shoulder sliced through. "Won't you slice my body with the frozen blade tonight?" She asked, choking on blood that pooled in her mouth. He grunted in reply.

It was then that she realized she wouldn't make it. A faint, sad smile crossed her features as she cried. At least she was going to die next to the woman who had loved her the most. Rich, undying love that was reserved just for her. It wasn't a fake love, no. It was an undying, passionate love meant for her and only her. But now it was gone. Miku's being has already drifted away into that beautiful place where they would meet.

"Meet you there," she said, catching his attention. It was the line she had spoken when he agreed to meet her at the terminal one afternine, six years ago. The day before he dissapeared. He remembered. The memory was gained once again, and she knew it. Past the clouds and mist in his head right then, even after all of that, he remembered. It was honestly a beautiful thing to Rin, even if she was dying.

After all of that, he nodded a little, gazing down on her pitifully. His eyes turned horrifying and merciless. Then, just as it came, it went. He looked more like what he did when Rin and Miku had arrived to the shrine. Speaking of it, Rin felt like the journey to find him had all just been a journey to her fate. Although she had found what she wanted the most- a chance to see him again. She closed her eyes, finally, and fell into the deepest sleep one could ever fall into.

And it was beautiful.

_**Ima start typing chapter. 11 of SOAMUC now... Bare with me!**_


End file.
